redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Janglur Swifteye
Janglur Swifteye was a large, dark squirrel with long eyelashes and thick fur. He also had hooded, almost lazy, bored eyes, which gave the deceiving impression that he was constantly bored or on the very brink of sleep. He was father to Songbreeze, husband of Rimrose, and son of Ellayo and Gawjo Swifteye. Janglur and his family lived in Mossflower, apparently traveling from place to place with their family tent. When he encountered two Marlfoxes in the woods, he decided to warn Redwall Abbey about their presence. His family's journey was delayed by a storm; soon after, Janglur reunited with his old friends Log-a-Log and his Guosim. The group continued on to find the Wandering Noonvale Companions Troupe and their wagon, stuck in a marsh; after the actors were freed, they too joined the march and the whole motley crew arrived at Redwall the next day. At Redwall, Janglur reunited with another old friend and fellow warrior, Rusvul Reguba; together, they drove off a small thieving party of Marlfoxes. Though Janglur had visited the Abbey once as a child, he had no clear recollection of it and was much impressed with it, especially the Tapestry of Martin. Janglur also took a keen interest in the workings of the cellar. However, he was distracted from what Song called his "new career" by the kidnapping of the mousebabe Dwopple. Janglur helped to plan a rescue operation and "parleyed" with the Marlfoxes, leading an ambush on them. The operation went badly wrong, however, and the Redwallers were barely saved by the Guosim. In the retreat to Redwall, Janglur slew the Marlfox Ziral with her own axe; this effectively ended the battle, as her death drove the Marlfoxes and their water rats into an instant retreat. At the Abbey, the diminished rescue party discovered that the Tapestry had been stolen by another Marlfox in their absence. After Song, Dann, and Dippler left to reclaim the Tapestry, Janglur played a large role defending the Abbey from the vengeful Marlfoxes, who wanted him dead specifically as he had slain Ziral. Together with Rusvul and the Noonvale hare Florian, Janglur foiled the foxes as they tried to burn their way in, swing their way in, and climb their way in. Janglur slew a second Marlfox, Gelltor, during these attacks. When Gelltor's brother Ascrod led the next attack on the Abbey, Janglur and Rusvul headed up a walltop defense. Though Janglur was gravely concerned when he realized the foxes' plan to fell an ancient oak into the Abbey's wall, the foxes found themselves driven away by a large beehive and termite colony in the tree. A short time later the Marlfoxes returned with reinforcements, forcing their way through the main gate and threatening to burn the Abbey down. Desperate, and seeing no hope, Janglur and Rusvul decided to lead a last charge; incredibly, they succeeded, thanks to the arrival of Skipper and several otter crews at the last minute. Ascrod and his two remaining sisters, Vannan and Predak, were slain in the counterattack, thus ending the Marlfox siege. When Song and the others returned to Redwall with the tapestry, Janglur was reunited with his long-lost father Gawjo Swifteye. The Swifteye family then lived out the rest of their days at Redwall. Though Janglur was a fearless and accomplished warrior, he did have his sensitive side and often shed a few tears at the beauty of his daughter's singing voice. He was also an excellent flutist. Trivia * Janglur's name is a reference to his species. It comes from the Middle English word janglere, which means "chatterer"; real-life squirrels make chattering sounds. * Janglur and the Teeth of the Deeps are the only characters known to have killed more than one Marlfox. Category:Squirrels Category:Marlfox Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters